


Imagine Marvel : Eyeliner

by Wild_Writer_CC



Series: Marvel imagines [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine wearing eyeliner for the first time in front of Thor and Loki in Asgard.





	Imagine Marvel : Eyeliner

"Lady [Y/N]! What is this thing that you are putting on your eyes? '

'It's eyeliner, Thor. It's a midgardian make-up. '

'You look pretty with it.'

'Thank you", you said with a smile.

"Pretty? She is not pretty, brother. She is beautiful."

You smiled and kissed softly Loki's cheek.

"I am sure that you would look beautiful too with it.'

'Really? So I let you try my dear".

You giggled happily as you were making his eyeliner.

"Like I was thinking. You are handsome!'

'you were right, darling. Did you not feel alone Thor? " Loki said with a smirk while you were laughing. You loved being with those guys. They were part of your family, and you could tell that being Loki's girlfriend was the best thing in all the nine realms.


End file.
